How to Have Me
by sunburntdaisy
Summary: Post Season 4, Episode 14. Danny seeks revenge. Sweet revenge.
1. Chapter 1

"Remember when you asked me what, exactly, I'd do to have you?" She ran her hands up to his collar, "I'd do that." With the sneakiest of smiles playing on her oh-so-close lips she picked up her notebook and left.

He watched her go, biting back the disappointment. Was it possible? No, she had to feel something. He could feel that she felt something.

With a sigh, he let himself out of the office and returned to his seat in the briefing room. He had the news in the front of his mind but mulling away in the back was growing resolve. He'd show her. He could have her, just like she could, perhaps more easily, have him. He just had to figure out how to get her to admit it.

The next day, mulling away behind the breaking news, was a plan. He start by giving her a break, helping her out and being a little less of a nuisance. Then he'd give her some space, let her miss him a bit, let her wonder what was going on. He'd return, ask a well worded question and leave before explaining himself, let her stew over it, over him, for a while.

After all that, he'd catch her on her way out one night, and he'd have discovered something, something big, but he'd only give her a morsel of it. He'd buy her dinner under the guise of business and then avoid the subject, banter the evening away, then leave early, leave her wanting more.

He wouldn't show up the next day, but he'd leave her a note.

"I need to talk to you. Meet me…"


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to talk to you. Meet me…"

She sighed, wondering if it was a ploy. Was he? No. He seemed to have given up wooing her. She didn't let herself admit it bothered her. In fact she screwed the note up, then put on her jacket and put the scrap of paper in her pocket.

She rounded the path and stopped. Danny was lying on a picnic blanket, hands behind his head, ankles crossed.

She laughed, "What is this?"

"Oh, hey." He lifted himself up on his elbows.

"Danny…"

"Up to you really."

"Looks like a picnic."

"Astute. You hungry?"

"Looks like a date, Danny."

"As I said, up to you. We ate and talked last night. This needn't be more."

"Of course."

He lay down, "You want to join me?"

She sighed and sat on the edge of the blanket. After looking at the picnic basket, then around at the gardens, then up at the stars, she finally lay down, to avoid looking at him. "Was this the plan all along?"

He smiled but said nothing.

She looked over and caught him smiling, and caught herself thinking this was kind of like being in bed, lying side by side. She'd never been in bed with him. Strange, and strange that it was strange.

"Is this revenge?" She asked

"For what?

"You know."

"If I knew…"

"For teasing you last week – you know."

"Well, now you mention it, that was kind of cruel. What if I'd been heart broken and was still half in love with you?"

She scoffed but stopped herself short.

Danny rolled onto his side to face her. "There's nothing ridiculous about that."

"So this," she tried to ignore the nagging suspicion he'd told her the truth, in a round about sort of way, "this is how you'd have me?"

He smiled, shrugged. "Would it work?"

She pulled her gaze from his and looked up at the stars. "It can't work. Not by the sheer force of our wills."

"I know. I know you think that. But how can you be sure?"

"We can't even stay civil for two weeks together, Danny. The job conflicts. You gotta be blind to see it."

"You mean you gotta be blind not to see it?"

"Yeah."

He lay back.

"Next time you decide it's time for a change, maybe you don't go to the Calahari?"

"It was a great opportunity."

She thought of several replies and dumped each one.

He saved her the trouble. "I don't see how I'm supposed to make major career decisions, the key factor being a woman who I'm not even allowed to kiss."

"That's not what I meant."

He didn't say a word.

Maybe that was what she meant. "What do you mean 'not allowed'? When did that ever stop you?"

"You don't want to know."

She sighed. Did she want to know? If she didn't this would be a non-issue.

"I know I frustrate you. I don't mean to. Just so you know."

She rolled to face him.

"Well, not usually. Only sometimes."

"I'm not saying you should rearrange your life, but you keep pushing this and you're not listening to my objections. No starlit picnic solves them."

"I am listening, and I was listening 2 years ago, but I'd like to give it a shot before dumping it in the too-hard basket. If the job does get in the way… well then maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe something will be more important than the job." He rolled to face her, courage set in his features.

She could so easily lean into him, give him what he wanted, what she wanted. She lay back, removing the immediate temptation from easy reach. "The stars are bright tonight. You can't usually see them like this in the city."

"Yeah." He wasn't looking at the stars.

She looked at him, swallowed, raised her hand to his cheek. "So my options are this," she let her fingertips brush the corner of his lips, "and hoping we both don't compromise our jobs, or you know, national security, or leaving – right now seems wisest – and risking you taking off again, and maybe not coming back."

"You should probably go. Soon. Cause I had a glass of wine before and then there's the stars, and you…"

She gave in, pulled him to her. His mouth was soft and eager, familiar and exhilarating at once.

Their lips parted. They stared.

His face was so close she struggled to focus. His eyes were reassuring, then he closed them, pressed his nose softly to hers and smiled.

She shook her head and smiled back. "Back to square one."

"Na,"

"Three years has taught us nothing – except that this feeling doesn't go away – I guess that's something."

"It's something."

"Not nothing. This friend keeps telling me I should take a chance."

"Sounds like a pretty onto-it guy."

"He has his moments."

"He's got some decent motivation; he's inspired, you could say."

"Thinks pretty highly of himself."

"Hard not to when you see the babe he goes out with."

She rolled her eyes, "Never gives up."

He shook his head, hesitated, then kissed her.


End file.
